Beatrice Penholt
|Box title = Beatrice Milidynes|image = BeatricePenholt.jpg|caption = Beatrice a year prior to her death. ---------- Reference by Selenada ------}} '''Beatrice Penholt '(née Milidynes) was a human engineer hailing from Kingdom of Stormwind. Born to Carver and Rosetta Milidynes twenty-seven years prior to her death, she was known to be a very articulate and brainy member of the House of Milidynes. During the Blood War, Beatrice died as a result of the Stormwind Fires started by the Zandalari Prophet Zul when he and Princess Talanji escaped from the Stormwind Stockades. She left behind a young son named name Kevin and her husband Sherwood Penholt. Beatrice was later the first person to rest in the newly constructed Stygian Crypt belonging to the House of Milidynes. = History = ------------- Early Life The second child of Carver and Rosetta Milidynes, Beatrice gasped her first breath of life in the late hours of February 13th 11 L.C.. Born into moderate wealth, Beatrice was given the opportunity to learn how to read and write as soon she turned six. An intelligent student, Beatrice advanced rather quickly in basic studies; even quicker than her older brother Dalton. By the time she was ten, Beatrice became interested in engineering, supposedly swept away by gnomish innovations she had seen in the Trade District while on a walk in the city. Soon after this experience, Beatrice became an engineering apprentice under Babick Wobbledwadle before eventually attending the Royal University of Stormwind when she reached her early twenties. Following her enrollment, Beatrice met and courted Sherwood Penholt, the brother of Sir Asteac Penholt and the uncle of Leonel Penholt. The pair soon married one another, two years after initially meeting. Not long after, Beatrice fell pregnant with her first and only child later named Kevin. Later Life Once completing her master's degree, Beatrice established an engineering business named the Crossfire Company. The small company first based itself in the City of Stormwind before moving to the barony of Shroudsbarrow when the Kingdom of Stormwind made her father its lord. Death As the Blood War continued, Beatrice found herself traveling to and from Stormwind City to attend meetings involving the Engineering Union. While in the city, the Zandalari Prophet Zul started the Stormwind Fires which allowed him and Princess Talanji to escape Jaina Proudmoore. Unfortunately, Beatrice died as a result of these fires, most likely falling to smoke inhalation that late night. Subsequently after her death, Carver build the Stygian Crypt for members belonging to the House of Milidynes of which she was its first occupant. = Trivia = ----- * Beatrice was known to speak six languages fluently. As a result, the engineer was given the nickname of "Polyglot Penholt". * Fearing a bloody death, Beatrice never joined the military like the rest of her siblings. * Beatrice's father originally disagreed with her marriage to Sherwood. Believing him to be too much of her senior for a successful marriage. However, Carver ultimately accepted the circumstance despite Sherwood being in his early forties. * Beatrice is Carver's second deceased child, his first being Nicholas Milidynes. Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Milidynes Family Category:House of Milidynes Category:Engineers Category:Deceased